Tequila and Dancing
by pinkcat4569
Summary: After tequila and dancing, Jess puts Becker in a difficult spot.  Will he give in to his own weakness?


Tequila and Dancing

Rating: T adult language, and situations

Spoilers: none

Description: After tequila and dancing, Jess puts Becker in a difficult spot. Will he give in to his own weakness?

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or the characters. It's just for fun.

Tequila and Dancing

"Maybe you should slow down," said Becker.

"I don't want to," said Jess. "It's a party, Becker. Loosen up."

Becker watched Jess down another shot of tequila. "That's your third."

"You're counting?"

"Yes, I am. You, yourself said tequila makes you...funny."

Jess giggled. "That's funny."

"Not really. I think you've had enough."

Jess put her hands on her hips. "Who are you to tell me when I've had enough? Huh?"

"OK, Jess," said Becker, putting his hands up in surrender. "I just didn't want you regretting it tomorrow."

"I won't. But thank you. Is seet."

"Jess, you're slurring your words."

"M not."

Becker had to laugh. She was adorable, even tipsy. They had come to the club together, but it wasn't a date. Jess had announced that she wanted to go drinking and dancing. No one else could go with her, and Becker was not letting her go alone.

"Woo! I love this song," said Jess as a sassy salsa dance played. "Come on," she said, trying to pull him to the dance floor.

"No thanks."

"You're so un-fun, Becker. Stay then. I am dancing."

He watched her twirl, very unbalanced by the way, onto the dance floor. She had a slightly long skirt, for Jess anyway, long enough that it swished as she twirled. It was a fiery red wrap, with ruffles along the hem and down the side where it tied. Her top was ¾ sleeves, bright yellow with orange and red confetti-like patterns over it. Her hair was tied up in a side ponytail.

She danced alone, twirling, sashaying and gyrating to saucy music. She was fun to watch. It wasn't overtly sexy dancing. She was clearly having fun, not trying to entice anyone.

But Becker was enticed. The less she tried, the more she worked herself into Becker's heart and mind. It was getting desperate and distracting, not to mention hard to ignore. Like now. She had his complete attention and she wasn't even trying.

His eyes lingered on that tiny waist, whipping around, shaking and twisting. All of the sudden a hand slithered around it.

Becker stood up in alarm. Where had that guy come from? He pressed close to her. She didn't seem to even notice! Then Becker saw that the creep was subtlely moving her. Becker moved through the crowd following them. Yep, the guy was trying to get her alone. That wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, what you doin?" said Jess, realizing she was leaving the dance floor.. "Wanna dance."

"We are baby. There's more dancing back here," said the creep.

"Is not. I'm not that drunk. Get hands oft me," she said, pushing him away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Jess stepped on his foot with her bright orange stilettos.

"Ow! You bitch!" he tried to slap her, but she ducked.

Giggling she said, "Told you. Not that dunk."

The creep moved in again, but this time his hand was stuck in the air.

"Oh, hi Becky," said Jess. "Dis is Becky. My friend. He doesn't like you."

"No, I do not. You're leaving the lady alone."

"Uh, yeah sure. I didn't know she was with anyone."

"Yeah, I know you didn't. Oh, my pals with security want to talk to you," said Becker, nodding to a couple of very big men approaching. "They don't like creeps threatening their patrons." Both guys shook their heads.

"Come on, Jess," said Becker.

"Aw...You saved me, thank you Ecker."

"Jess, you're drunk."

"Not." 

"I'm taking you home."

"How dare you? I'm not that kinda girl."

Becker flushed as red as her skirt. "I meant, that I am dropping you off at your home, alone. You need to sleep this off."

"Oh," she said, giggling. "Sorry. You're sweet, but you're no fun. Have fun with me. Come on, dance."

Jess pulled him backwards, to the dance floor. He really didn't want to dance, but he couldn't leave her alone, and he couldn't get her to leave, so...

He was dancing. He had to admit it was fun. Jess twirled around him. He took her hand and let her spin out, and then pulled her back to him. She giggled the whole way.

"You sure you're OK? I don't want Tequila coming up."

She giggled and shook her head. She bobbled and shook, and body slammed him, and he had to giggle at her. Finally, she threw her arms around him, and stuck there.

On cue, the music slowed. He moved slowly, and she just hung off him, smiling.

"I love you," she said.

He laughed. "Yeah, and you love dancing, and tequila and shoes and short skirts."

She giggled. "I do!"

He shook his head, smiling. "How do you get me to do these things, Miss Parker?"

"I'm sweet, and cute, and funny, and brilliant, that's how."

He laughed, and said, "Yes. You are."

"Hmm," she said, placing her head against his chest.

They moved slowly, never taking their arms off each other.

"Jess?" Becker finally asked. "You've fallen asleep, haven't you?"

He heard giggles. "No, could. Becky pillow is soft...warm...don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"S'good."

Becker smiled. How did she get him in these positions? He hated clubs, drinking and dancing, and here he was doing all three. He sighed. It was her. He did it all for her.

"Can we leave now, Jess?"

"Ok," she said.

He helped her into her jacket, made sure she had her purse, and physically helped her out of the club and to his car.

They'd driven a short while when she said, "You can take me home."

"I am."

"Really? Didn't think you would." She yawned. "Can't wait. See your place."

Becker's eyes widened. "Uh, no Jess," he said. "I'm taking you to your place, your home."

"No. Don't wanna."

"Jess..."

"Your place. Stay night. Wake up with you," she said sleepily.

Becker blushed. "That's the tequilla."

She giggled. "Sure. Not so bold without tekrilla." She giggled more.

"I'm not taking you to my place."

"Please."

"No. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"I do. I wanna sleep with you."

He blushed again, and groaned. He had lots of will power. As a soldier he had oodles of self discipline. Sitting ext to him, however, was a gorgeous woman who he had feelings for and she was practically begging him to take her to his place and make love to her. It was too, too much.

"I can't."

"Don't you want to?" she asked in a tiny, vulnerable voice. "Don't you want me?"

Becker groaned. "God, Jess."

Then she pulled her trump card. She started to cry.

"Don't do that, please."

She didn't stop.

"Yes! OK, yes, I want you! You drive me crazy, OK?"

She grinned like the Chesire Cat. "Yay! Alright then, let's go to your place and get busy!"

Becker started coughing. "Jess!"

She was laughing. It was giddy uninhibited. "You're so funny! Come on, Becker. I want to. You want to. Duh, let's...get to it." She broke into giddy laughter.

Becker was very warm and very red. "We can't."

She groaned.

"Jess, listen to me. You're dr..."

"Becker! I'm notttt," she said, slurring.

"Fine. You're...loose. You're too loose. I'm not taking advantage of you."

"Becker..."

"No. That's final."

"Yes, sir," she said, with an exaggerated salute. "Captain no fun. Captain stiff. Captain Stuffy. Captain stupid."

She continued pairing "Captain" with adjectives all the way to her flat.

Abby opened the door, Jess couldn't find her keys, and found Becker hanging on to a barely standing Jess.

"Capin Repessed, Capin fiddy duddy, Capin unlove,"

"What is she saying?"

"Oh, she's just going through new nicknames for me."

"He won't have sex with me, Abby," she said crying.

Becker turned red, again. "She's a little..."

"plastered," said Abby.

"Yeah. Can you manage?"

"Oh sure. She's light and small. I've got her. Thanks for bringing her home."

"Sure. Goodnight Jess."

"Capin Goonight.," she mumbled.

Becker looked at her, concerned.

"She'll be fine, really," said Abby. "You did the right thing, thanks," she said.

Becker nodded, and left.

The next day, Becker found Jess sitting at the ADD wearing dark glasses, an ice pack tied to her head with a pretty pink ribbon, and a bottle of pain killers sitting on its side, pills strewn, beside her.

"Hi Jess," he whispered.

"Oh, you sweet man," she said. "You're the first one to not scream at me with a normal voice."

He laughed. "So, not too good this morning?"

She turned, with difficulty, took off the glasses, winced then smiled.

"I'm better than I would have been if you weren't a gentleman and a good friend," she said. "I remember a lot of last night, and I am so, so sorry."

"It's OK, Jess," he said. "Of course, when I left your place I wasn't sure I made the right choice." 

"Really?" she asked. "You...meant what you said?"

"Yeah, all of it."

She blushed. "Well, I guess you're legendary self-control lived up to its reputation."

"Yeah."

"Thank you," she said. "For protecting me from creeps and from myself. I'm embarrassed though that you saw me like that and that I practically begged well... you know, uh, so thank you."

"Your welcome."

She smiled at him, and he began to leave, as she started the slow painful turn back to face the ADD.

"Oh, Jess, I almost forgot."

"Yes, Becker?" she asked, putting on the glasses.

"Can I have a rain check?"

"What? For what?"

He walked up close, squatted down, smirked and said softly, "You know for what."

She blushed. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not, really. When you feel better and providing we're both sober, I'd like to...pursue certain things."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Really. Unless your attraction to me was the tequila."

"No!" she cried, hurting her head. "Not at all. I'd like very much to...give you a rain check."

Becker smiled. "This might hurt slightly, given your condition, but I think you owe me, after last night."

"Owe you what?'

"This," he said, leaning in to kiss her. It was gentle, he didn't want to hurt her head, but he wanted her to feel it.

Gently he pulled away, "Okay?" he asked.

"Hurt my head a little," she said, then smiled. "But it was worth it," and she leaned in to kiss him.

Breaking away she said, "didn't hurt at all."

He smiled.

"So next time, maybe dancing and no tequila?" she asked.

"I think that might be wise," he said.

She smiled. "Me too."

The End


End file.
